The Second Spider
by GeekyFandomWriter100
Summary: What would happen if there was more then one kid swinging around Queens? Meet Alex, your typical 17 year old girl, who also swings around as the White Spider. When Tony Stark brings her into the Avengers all of her hopes of staying out of the big stuff go out the window.
1. Prologue

Alex was about as normal as a 17 year old could be, tanned skin with blond hair, good grades. She lived with her foster father in a small apartment in Queens and went to Midtown High. That's how she got powers one year ago, her class had gone on a field trip to Oscorp and while they were in one of the labs she had been bitten by a spider. She knew that someone else in her class did too, she hadn't told Peter that she knew though. Alex never wanted to be a superhero as a kid, but she became the White Spider after realizing she wanted to help people. The name was half because of her 'suit' and half because she was a ghost. She kept to the shadows, never letting anyone get a clear picture of her in the suit. The suit was a pair of white leggings and hoodie along with a mask, she had painted the purple spider on the back of the hoodie herself. The mask was a cheep ninja mask she had bought at a Halloween store, but she had made a pare of glasses that helped her focus. She made her web shooters herself, but she may have copied Peter's web fluid when he was working on it in class. She had no idea how no one else had found out about him. He worked on the stuff in class, how no one else had found out was a mystery to her.

It was easy being a hero at first, but then the Accords were put in place, she noticed that people in fancy suites started going to the places she stopped crimes at, people who probably worked for the government. Alex wanted to talk to Peter about all of this, but after she heard Spider-Man had been working with Tony Stark, she realized he could pull her into bigger things. She didn't want that, not yet. So she kept her head down and was extra careful when she was in the suit. Alex hoped that soon things would calm down, but they didn't, she just learned to work in the gray lines. But when Tony Stark turned up at her apartment one day, all of her hopes of staying small went out the window.


	2. A New Friend And A New Suit

"Hey, Justin! I'm back!" Alex called as she opened the apartment door. Her foster father, Justin, was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.  
"Hey Sneaker," Justin said with a smile. Sneaker was her name ever since she had eaten all the cookies one day without him noticing until he opened the box and found it empty. "How was school?" Alex smiled and flopped down on the couch with him.  
"It was great, aced the history test, it was a breeze," Alex said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. Justin was watching Law and Order.  
"You want Pizza? I can throw one in the oven for dinner." Justin said as he got up to get another soda. Pizza sounded amazing to Alex.  
"That's a heck yea from me!" Alex said with a grin. Thanks to her powers she had super metabolism. She already used a quarter of her babysitting money as snack money, but Justin didn't know any of this. Alex had kept her powers a tight secret, even her girlfriend didn't know.  
"You and J are going to the movies tomorrow, right?" Justin asked from the kitchen. Alex smiled when he mentioned Jenna. She remembered how scared she had been to come out as bi, but Justin didn't even bat an eyelash, Justin really is amazing.  
"Yup, we were talking about it earlier," Alex said smiling. "Jenna's picking the movie, so it's going to be a romance, then we're going to go to dinner." Justin nodded and grinned at her.  
"Great. Now, why don't you go do some homework." Justin told her. Alex grinned as she took the popcorn bowl with her, Justin just laughed and told her that she wasn't going to have any room for Pizza, she just popped a handful in her mouth as she went into her room. Her room was covered in art, mostly of landscapes that she had painted, but a few showed heroes like Daisy Johnston and Natasha Romanoff. Alex loved art, she looked over to where a half-finished painting of her and Jenna lay on the bed. The painting was going to be her version of a picture Jenna's mom had taken while they were sitting on their couch, said picture was next to the painting, Jenna had her head on Alex's shoulder while Alex's hand was running through Jenna's hair. Jenna was tall with pale skin and jet black hair, she had put green highlights in just a few days before the picture had been taken. She was only a month older than Alex. She stopped herself from picking the unfinished painting up and taking it to her workroom.  
"Homework Alex, then you can paint," Alex told herself and sat down at her desk. She worked on her homework for about an hour and a half before Justin called her to come get pizza. Alex grabbed four pieces of pizza and went back to her homework. After another hour she looked out the window and debated about going super-heroing, she decided against it. It was fifteen minutes later when she heard the sound of a loud car pulling into the apartment's parking lot, but she ignored it and decided to go start painting. She was trying to pick the best greens for Jenna's hair and eyes when there was a knock on the front door, a year ago she wouldn't have been able to hear it from her workroom, but now all her senses had been turned up to 11. She didn't really take any notice until she heard her name, and the voice that said it was so famous that almost anyone would know it, it was Tony Stark. And the only reason Tony Stark would be at her apartment was because he knew who she was. Alex got up and put her earbuds in, she walked out and went into the kitchen humming the tune of the Imagine Dragons song that was playing on her phone, which was Thunder. She pretended not to notice Tony Stark standing in the entryway talking with Justin, but when she heard Justin call her name she pulled her earbuds out.  
"Yea, Justin?" Alex asked. "If you're going to ask if I'm going to paint until one AM I swear, that was one time!" Alex then looks up and sees that Tony Stark had his eyebrow raised. "Tony Stark? Tony Stark! What, what? Why is Tony Stark here?" Alex asked pretending to have just realized that Tony Stark was in their apartment.  
"Ms. Turner, nice to finally meet you in person." Tony Stark says. Now it's my turn to raise my eyebrow.  
"You too, Mr. Stark," Alex says. "Although I'm confused why you came here _in person_." Tony Stark smiles and reaches out a hand for me to shake.  
"Please, call me Tony," Tony says as Alex shakes his hand. "And I'm here about the internship." Alex is even more confused now, but she hides it with a smile.  
"And which department will I be working in?" Alex asks.  
"Tech and Development," Tony says. "You're lucky, you'll be the second intern I have ever taken on." Alex knew he was talking about Peter Parker when he said second intern. That meant that she was right about him being here because of the White Spider, she had to make him think he was wrong.  
"Would you like to see some of my designs then?" Alex asks. Tony nods and they head back to her workroom. She closes the door behind herself and raises an eyebrow. Tony just looks around, Alex does have a talent for inventing things, about half of the room is filled by blueprints of random tech that she drew up.  
"So, you're Alexandra," Tony says his eyes falling on the unfinished painting she had been working on, the one of her and Jenna. Alex quickly turns the easel around and stares and Tony hard.  
"Alex," Alex told him sharply.  
"Alex, I like that, much shorter," Tony told her.  
"Ok, cut the crap, I didn't sign up for an internship, so what's up?" Alex asks narrowing her eyes. Tony smiles and presses a button on his a watch, a holo appears and she sees blurry pictures of the White Spider. He scrolls through the pictures showing Alex the best ones.  
"You tell me why I'm here," Tony says with a knowing look.  
"Look, I only played along with the 'internship' because of Justin," Alex says doing air quotes. "So if I got an internship, great, if this is why you're here, you got the wrong girl." Tony gives me a grin and pulls up another picture, this one is of the White Spider sitting on a building with her glasses off, showing Alex her eyes, the only reason she had taken the glasses off that night was because the eyepiece had gotten shattered.  
"That's you," Tony says looking from Alex to the picture. Alex scoffs and shakes her head.  
"That could be any girl under that mask. You got the wrong girl." Alex says. "If I was the White Spider I would have joined the Avengers, I wouldn't have stayed small." Alex hoped that this would make Tony doubt that she was the White Spider, but he laughed.  
"You are so much better then Peter was," Tony says and walks over to the cabinet that holds Alex's paints, and also a box with her suit. "But I know what I will find in here." He opens the cabinet and pulls a box down from where Alex had stuck it in the corner. She glowered as he opened the box and revealed her suit.  
"So, again, what do you want?" Alex asks sitting down on her stool.  
"To offer you an internship, and a better suit," Tony said leaning against the door. Alex looked at him with curiosity.  
"So that's how you convinced Parker," Alex mutters to herself. Tony nods and laughs.  
"That kid's a sucker for tech, I should have known that you would know," Tony tells her. Alex shrugs.  
"MJ knows too, I think, and I can only guess that she knows about me as well then," Alex says. "She hasn't said anything, but she's smart, and Peter making the web fluid in class is not discrete." Tony laughs again and shakes his head.  
"Ok, I'll tell him," Tony says still laughing. "But back to business, the internship." Alex smiles and nods.  
"I'm in, if I get a new suit," Alex says grinning at him, he grins as well and holds out his hand, she shakes it and Tony hands her the box with her suit.  
"It's a deal then!" Tony says happily. Alex nods still smiling, this is turning out to be the best day of her life. "So, one last thing. Does Justin know?" Alex freezes, then shakes her head.  
"He would not like the fact that I've been running around in a mask for the past year with telling him," Alex says gripping the box with her suit tighter. "I've almost told him a million times, but never can." Tony nods and then looks at the back of the painting Alex had turned around,  
"Was it hard to tell him about her?" Tony asks. Alex nods and turns the picture back around.  
"Telling him about Jenna was way different than telling him about this," Alex says. "And Jenna doesn't know either, and I want to tell her too. But how am I going to tell them I put myself in danger almost every night?" Tony shrugs and puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well kid, you'll figure it out," Tony tells her. "Or one day one of them will walk in while you're in the suit like Peter's aunt did, that'll solve your problem." Alex laughs at that, but she knows he's right, they'll find out somehow, and it would be better if she told them instead of them finding out another way.  
"Thanks, Mr- Tony," Alex says, just stopping herself from saying, Mr. Stark. Tony smiles at her and goes to open the door.  
"No problem," Tony says and walks out of Alex's workroom and Alex follows him. At the front door Tony turns to Alex. "How about you come to the tower on Sunday, you can work with Peter and on the suit." Alex smiles and nods, spending time at Stark Tower would be a dream come true.  
"I'll be there at noon," Alex tells him. Tony nods and puts his sunglasses back on, then he leaves. Alex tells Justin all about the internship and Tony Stark. She's still rambling until Justin gives her a big hug.  
"Go paint! Put that energy into art." Justin tells her. Alex smiles and heads back to her workroom. She wants to paint, but she needs to get all this energy out somehow.

She pulls on her suit and swings out the window. While she's swinging around the city she keeps thinking about what Tony said, and she decided when she got home she was going to tell Justin about everything.  
Alex stopped a few muggings and saved a cat that had run away from his owner before heading back to the apartment. When she got back she didn't take her suit off, she took her mask off and went to find Justin.  
"Justin, I need to talk to you about something," Alex calls as she comes out of her workroom. Justin is watching the news when Alex comes in. "It's important." Justin looks up and sees Alex standing in the White Spider suit.  
"I think this might be a long talk," Justin says raising an eyebrow. Alex sits down on the couch, but on the opposite side from Justin. Justin looks at her suit and sighs.  
"This is why Tony Stark was here, isn't it?" Justin asks. Alex nods and starts tapping her finger on her leg, it's something she does when she's nervous. "Where you ever going to tell me if he hadn't come over?" Alex didn't know how to answer that, out of all the questions she was expecting, that was not one of them.  
"I don't know Justin," Alex said softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept this from you." Justin smiles at this which makes Alex confused.  
"No, you were trying to keep the people you care about safe," Justin tells her. Alex doesn't meet his gaze. "Alex look at me, I understand why you kept it a secret, I wish you hadn't, but I understand." Alex looks at him in disbelief, this was not what she was expecting him to say.  
"You-you're not mad?" Alex asks surprised.  
"Oh, don't get me wrong, Sneaker, I'm pretty mad," Justin says. "So that means I'm going to set up some rules, and you're going to follow them." Alex bursts out laughing at this, Justin grins and shakes his head at her,  
"Sorry, but this is so much better then what I was expecting," Alex says while she's laughing. "And when you come out with the rules, I will gladly follow them." Justin hugs her and she hugs him back.  
"Alright, go to bed, you have a date with J tomorrow," Justin says with a wink. Alex had almost forgotten about going to the movies, today had been so crazy. She hurried back to her room and fell asleep almost instantly.  
The next morning Alex woke up early. It took her few seconds to realize that she had been woken up by a knock at the door. She got up and took a look through the keyhole. She saw a small case in front of the door. She opened the door and picked up the case, there was a sticky note on it that read,

I hope you like the upgrade.  
-TS

Alex ran back to her room and opened up the case, it was the most beautiful thing Alex had ever seen. It was white with a purple web design on it. The suit was a lot like Spider-Man's, but Tony had kept the ninja mask as part of the new suit. She looked at the special glasses he had made her, they were a lot like her old ones but could do so much more. She now had maps that she could use and a sweet new targeting system, her old system had been slightly off and never wanted to work. Then she saw the web shooters, bright white with a purple spider on each. She quickly put the new suit on and looked in her mirror, it was amazing, much easier to move in then the bulky hoodie she had been using.  
"Wow, Stark make you that?" Justin asked, Alex turned around and smiled.  
"Yea, you like it?" Alex asked. Justin grinned and nodded.  
"It looks great," Justin said. "You going to go try it out?" Alex looked over at her window then back to Justin.  
"If it's ok with you," Alex said trying to not sound too excited. Justin just smiled and waved towards the window.  
"Be back before Jenna gets here," Justin said. Alex started for the window. "And be safe!" Alex gave him a quick salute before doing a backflip out the window. Justin heard her gleeful shout as she swung away.

Alex had just stopped a guy from robbing a food truck when she heard someone clapping, but it was with her super hearing that she heard it. She looked up and saw Spider-Man sitting on top of the building across the street, she webbed herself up to the building and saw Spider-Man leaning against the billboard.  
"What's up Webs?" Alex asked once she was on the roof. Spider-Man burst out laughing.  
"Webs? Well, it's better then Underroos!" Spider-Man said still laughing. "Alright, if I'm Webs you're Spider-Girl." Alex just shook her head.  
"Oh no, you are not calling me that," Alex said. "But I've got one question, why were you looking for me?" Spider-Man shrugged and waved a hand around.  
"Oh, no reason, just heard that you were my new partner in crime, well according to Mr. Stark at least," Spider-Man said looking at her suit. "Like the new suit?" Alex nodded and took off her mask, Spider-Man just tilted his head in confusion.  
"I'm Alex, we're in history and science together," Alex said holding out her hand.  
"You don't know that, you don't even know if I'm still in school," Spider-Man said slowly  
"Oh come on Peter, I know you're Spider-man," Alex said. Peter grumbled something and took his mask off.  
"Come on, Why'd Mr. Stark tell you, I told him not to!" Peter said grumpily. Alex just laughed and shook her head.  
"Tony didn't tell me," Alex promised. Peter look shocked and confused, that just made Alex laugh harder. "Oh come on, Web Fluid in the classroom? I'm surprised no one else knows."  
"I thought no one noticed!" Peter retorted. Alex just laughed and shook her head.  
"Tell that to MJ," Alex said. Peter just groaned and facepalmed.  
"Of course MJ knows." Peter sighed. "I'll talk to her on Monday."  
"You probably should, MJ might already know, but she'll want you to tell her anyway," Alex said nodding, then she looks at the time on her watch. "Well this was fun, but I got a movie to go to. See ya around Webs!" With that Alex put her mask back on and waved as she jumped off the building,

 _Author's note/Disclaimer_

 _First, I do not own Marvel or any of their characters, I only came up with the OC's. Second, this is my first fanfic, so pretty please tell me what you think. Hope you guys Enjoy! I'll be updating about once a week, so see you guys soon!_


	3. A Rooftop Q&A

Chapter Two: A Rooftop Q&A  
"Hey Alex! You ready?" Jenna asked as Alex opened the door.  
"Yup, you?" Alex asked with a grin. Jenna nodded and practically pulled Alex out the door and towards subway. Alex barely had time to grab her bag from its peg next to the door.  
"You're going to love this movie, it's amazing!" Jenna told her as they waited for the train. Alex listened as Jenna told her all about the movie, and just like Alex had guessed, it was a romance. They got to the theater early and got their favorite seats. Alex didn't normally like romance movies, but this one she did.  
"So, what do you want to get for dinner?" Alex asked with a grin as they walked out of the theater, it was almost seven and Alex knew that both of them were hungry. Jenna shrugged.  
"You pick, but somewhere close to home, ok?" Jenna told her. Alex nodded, she already had a place in mind. There was a little burger place close to Alex's apartment that she knew Jenna would love. It doesn't take too long before Alex is opening the door to Greg's Burgers. Jenna sat down at a table as Alex went up to the counter to order the burgers. Currently, they were the only consumers. They had just started eating their burgers when Alex's spider sense started tingling. She heard the door open and saw a woman enter. Alex glanced at Jenna and made a decision, she quietly opened her bag and pulled on her web shooters.  
"I'm only going to say this once, empty the register and no one gets hurt." The woman says. Alex heard the sound of a pocket knife opening and looked at Jenna again. Jenna had heard what was happening and started nervously tapping her foot on the ground. Other than that the two of them pretended that they didn't hear the conversation happening. Alex was pulling out her hoodie from her old costume when she heard the register opening.  
"I'll explain later," Alex told Jenna before putting the hoodie on and standing up. Jenna's mouth fell open as Alex puts on her special glasses.  
"You better," Jenna said as Alex stood up.  
"Hey, we were having a good dinner until you decided to crash it." Alex said walking over. The woman turns around and Alex saw the knife she was holding, Alex wanted to laugh, but didn't, the knife is tiny.  
"Buzz off kid, I don't have time for you." The woman said. Alex shrugged then leaned against a pillar folding her arms.  
"One, I hate being called a kid," Alex said in a light tone, as if the two of them were talking about the weather. "Second, are you really holding up a burger place with a glorified kids toy?" The woman looked at the knife in her hand then back at Alex with a flash of anger behind her eyes.  
"Don't you have a cat in a tree to save or something?" The woman asked.  
"Maybe after this, but right now, you have two options," Alex said. "One, you stay here and get arrested, or number two, you leave and don't do anything like this again." The woman looked at the door and shrugged, Alex thought she was going to leave, but then the woman reached over and grabbed a handful of cash from the still open register. Alex sighed and webbed her hand to the counter before she can run off. Then she grabbed one of the paper bags from the counter and packed up the food she and Jenna had been eating.  
"Um, what are you doing?" Jenna asked.  
"Just come on," Alex said. The guy working the front counter hadn't moved, and Alex wanted to get out before he called the cops. "See ya later man," Alex calls as they walk out. Alex stuffed the food in her backpack and looked at Jenna.  
"What?" Jenna asked.  
"Grab on," Alex said and held out her arm. Jenna wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders and looked at her curiously.  
"Ok, what are we doing?" Jenna asked. Alex didn't answer, instead, she starts swinging them down the street. When she set Jenna down on the top of a building she pulled her mask off and her face is red.  
"Ok, look, I should have told you earlier," Alex said. "But I might be the White Spider." Alex doesn't meet Jenna's eyes. Jenna took one look at her girlfriend and closed the distance between them to kiss her.  
"And I think you're the best hero out of them all," Jenna says with a smile. "Now, can I ask you something?" Alex nods smiling.  
"Ask away," Alex says.  
"I know that we just started school like five weeks ago," Jenna says slowly. "But would you like to go to prom with me in the spring?" Alex just blinked.  
"What?" Alex asked surprised. Out of all the things she had imaged happening after she told Jenna her secret, Jenna asking her to prom was not one of them.  
"I mean, if you don't want to we don't have to," Jenna said quickly. But Alex cut her off by kissing her. "Is that a yes?" Alex giggled and kissed Jenna again.  
"That is a capita yes," Alex said with a huge smile. "Now, do you want to finish the food?" Jenna nodded and they sit on top of the building looking out over New York as they eat the last few bites of the burgers. It's about ten o'clock before Alex drops Jenna off at home. Jenna promised not to tell anyone about Alex being a superhero and Alex promised to see her at school on Monday. Alex walked home feeling happier then she had in a long time. When she got home, she had an idea, she talked with Justin for a moment, then rushed to her workroom. She opened her paints and started working on the painting of her and Jenna. She didn't stop until she was finished, and when she did the painting was just like the photo, except that now she was wearing a white hoodie with a purple spider on the front in the panting. No mask, no glasses, just her and Jenna, she could finally be herself around her family, and that was the best feeling she had ever felt.  
The next day she showed up at Stark Tower a little early, but when she went inside the lady at the desk smiled at her and handed her a card. Alex then walked over to an elevator and looked at all the floors.  
"Hello, Ms. Alexandra," said a sweet voice, it sounded female. Alex looked around the elevator, but she was alone.  
"Hello?" Alex said hesitantly.  
"I am, Friday, Mr. Stark's artificial intelligence system," Friday said. Alex laughed.  
"I should have known, Stark Industries is the leading in AI development," Alex said. "Now, can you take me to Tony?" As a response the panel next to her lit up with LAB 10 (Authorized Personnel Only). Alex smiled as she felt the elevator start moving. It didn't take long before the elevator opened to a huge workspace.  
"Please refrain from touching anything until Mr. Stark arrives," Friday said as the elevator doors closed. Alex walked over to a table with unfinished projects scattered across it. She looked around and saw that this was the most advanced place she had ever been in. Over in a corner was a huge flat screen TV, across most of the middle of the room was a huge work table, along all the walls there were tools and half-finished projects. She ran her hand along the huge work table and heard a soft beep, then a holoscreen popped up right in front of her. Alex quickly pulled a chair over and sat down. She clicked to open a new folder and started playing with the 3D designing software. She was still using the holoscreen when the elevator opened again. She turned around to see Tony Stark walk in. She grinned and used her hands to make her designs bigger. Tony came over and looked at what she had been designing.  
"Are you telling me that you came up with all of this in fifteen minutes?" Tony asked. Alex nodded and started highlighting different parts.  
"This would cut the average energy cost for a house by a lot," Alex told him. "I came up with the different designs so quick because they use a lot of the same parts." Tony looks impressed as Alex started explaining everything that she had been designing. She had redesigned several different household appliances to be super energy efficient.  
"It looks great, hook this up to solar or an Arc Reactor and you would have the most energy efficient house on the block," Tony said zooming in on parts of the designs. He gave her a few suggestions before pulling up the designs for her suit.  
"Hold on! She gets to use the holo on her first day! You didn't let me use it for three months!" Peter said with mock indignation as he stepped out of the elevator.  
"Well, 'she' also figured out how to use it in two seconds instead of opening up most of my files at once," Tony said with a small grin. Peter's cheeks turned red and he set his bag down by the elevator.  
"Fine, you got me there," Peter sighed. Peter joined the other two and they started going through some designs together. They worked on some random projects before starting on the suits, Tony asked Alex to tell him about what she thought of the suit, things she thought could be improved, and things that she wanted added or redesigned. Peter mostly just worked on his suit by himself, but Tony and Alex go over and help him a lot so he's not left out. Then Alex and Peter worked on their homework together for a bit before going back to tinkering with various things.  
Alex ends up spending the entire day inside Tony's lab, and it's not until Friday says something that Alex realizes how late it is.  
"Crap! I need to go!" Alex said grabbing her bag. "See you guys next week?" Tony nodded and goes back to working on a new Iron Man suit.  
"Bye, Alex!" Peter called from the other side of the lab, she thinks he's working on a new formula for Web Fluid. Alex gave him a quick salute and hurried to the elevator. She took the subway home and by the time she gets back, it's just passed nine thirty. There was a note on the coffee table from Justin telling her that he was taking the night shift at the hospital that night and not to stay up super late. Alex had done her homework at the lab, so she pulled on her new suit and heads out through her window. It didn't take long for her to hear the soft sounds of sirens in the distance, she followed the sound and starts her first night super-heroing in the new suit. Around eleven Alex crawled back through her window. She was slightly sore from crashing into a few buildings, as her new web shooters were more reactive then her old ones, getting used to them took some time. But other than that she had had a pretty good night. Saved a pair of twins from a fire, stopped a few muggings, helped a guy who had gotten his door jammed, and returned a lost dog to her owners. She fell asleep happy and ready for whatever the next day would bring.  
Alex woke up to her alarm at six which was set to play 'Non-Stop' from Hamilton. She got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with the Deathly Hallows symbol on it from Harry Potter and went into the bathroom. She got dressed after a shower and brushed her hair before going back to her room. She put her boots on and checked her backpack to make sure that she had all her homework. She went into the kitchen and scrambled up some eggs and sausage to put in a breakfast sandwich. She made herself a mug of coffee and turned to head out the door. But before she did she grabbed a notepad and wrote Justin a short note, he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, after night shifts it was rare to see him up before eleven. Alex left and walked to the subway as she ate her breakfast. She got to school just a few minutes early, so she went to her locker and put her now empty coffee cup in it.  
"Hey, you," Jenna said as she hugged Alex. Alex laughed and turned around to hug her back.  
"Hey," Alex said smiling. "Come on, the bell's going to ring soon." Jenna nodded and they walked down the quickly filling halls.  
"So, you want to come over this weekend?" Jenna asked.  
"Sure, It'll be fun," Alex said with a smile just as the bell rang. The rest of the school day went by like normal, although Alex did see Peter talking to M.J, his face red as MJ laughed. Alex had a feeling that he had told her, and most likely she had already known, hence the laughter Alex heard. But other then that nothing happened out of the ordinary that day, and the next few months were some of the best of Alex's life, but it didn't last. 

_Author's note:_

 _Kinda short chapter this week, but next week things get better, it's about to get real interesting real fast. Hope y'all enjoy! See you next week!_


	4. A Promise To Keep

Alex woke up on a bright Saturday morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She glanced at the clock on her desk, it was seven thirty, and she was tired from a long night of super-heroing. She had told Jenna that she would come over and hang out with her and Kyle, Jenna's six year old brother, today since their mom was in DC for a meeting. But Jenna slept in on Saturday, so it couldn't be her that was calling. Her phone was still ringing, so she picked it up without looking at the name.  
"This is Alex." She said trying to get the sleep out of her voice.  
"Alex! Jen said that we were going to play today! When are you coming?" asked the excited voice of Jenna's little brother, Kyle.  
"Ky, why do you have my phone?" asked the sleepy voice of Jenna. Alex almost laughed.  
"I'm talking to Alex! She's coming over soon, right?" Kyle asked. Alex heard Jenna's groan and did laugh at that.  
"Give me that!" Jenna said and Alex heard the sound of Jenna's bed creaking as she took the phone from Kyle. "Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't even know he knew how to work my phone." Alex was still laughing, and it didn't help that Jenna still sounded half asleep.  
"It's fine, tell Ky that I'm coming over around twelve," Alex said. She heard Jenna yawn as she said something in agreement before hanging up. Alex knew that trying to get back to sleep was useless now, so she got up and made herself a bowl of cereal, took it to her room and, started on her homework. She stopped working around eleven thirty and started getting ready to go to Jenna's. She wore a pair of jeans and a Pokemon sweater along with her sneakers. On her way out the door, she grabbed her Hufflepuff hoodie and her bag. She left a note for Justin telling him what time she would be back. She didn't need to take the subway to get to Jenna's, so she unchained her bike from the stairwell of the apartment complex and headed off into the chilly early November air. It only took her ten minutes to get to Jenna's, and when she did the door flew open to reveal a bright mop of red hair before Kyle threw himself at her.  
"Hi, Ky," Alex said scooping him up as she went inside. It was just past twelve and Jenna was making mac-n-cheese for lunch, Alex called a hello to her before Kyle dragged her over to help him put together a train puzzle. Jenna called them over about ten minutes later for lunch. Kyle dropped the puzzle piece he had been holding and ran to the table. Alex followed and sat down next to Jenna as she passed out the three bowls.  
"Can we go to the park? I want to see the trees!" Kyle asked as they finished lunch. Alex looked at Jenna and shrugged.  
"I guess," Jenna said with a small smile. If Kyle wanted to go see the Christmas trees, who were they to say no?  
"Yes! I'll get my shoes!" Kyle said as he jumped down from the table. Alex's phone chimed as they were waiting for Kyle to get his shoes. It was a message from Peter.  
Peter: Hey, I need a 2nd pair of eyes on this. U got a sec?  
Alex looked over to where Jenna was fussing with Kyle's jacket. She smiled and started writing a reply.  
 **If it's really just a sec  
I don't have long  
Peter: I know ur more into tech stuff. But Mr. Stark is in a meeting, and I need someone 2 look at this formula  
K, But wouldn't Ned be better for this?  
Peter: He's not answering his phone  
K, lay it on me  
Peter: You've heard of Inhumans, right?  
Yes...  
Why?  
Peter: I've been trying 2 find a way to reverse 'Terrigenesis'  
Peter: And I don't think I can  
Peter: But I think I've found a way to neutralize the dormant DNA that causes the change.  
But wouldn't that be reversing the effects?  
Peter: No  
Peter: It won't work unless the person hasn't changed yet  
K, send me the file and I'll take a look**  
"Alex! Come on!" Kyle said as he grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Jen says we can get hot chocolate later too!"  
"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" Alex laughed as she let herself be pulled along. As they were going down to the subway Alex looked at her phone. Peter had sent her the file, but it would be better to discuss this stuff in person. So she sent him a quick text.  
 **Meet me at Drew Park, better 2 talk in person**  
Alex put her phone away then, so she didn't get his answer until after they got out of the subway.  
 **Peter: C u in 30.**  
"Alex, look at all trees!" Kyle said excitedly as they walked into the park that had just been decorated for Christmas.  
"Looks super pretty, huh?" Alex asked as she and Jenna swing Kyle up between them. Kyle and Jenna laughed. Kyle ran off to the playground. "Hey, I'm meeting up with Peter to talk about some science stuff. It'll only take a few minutes. It's some medicine that he's working on and he wants me to take a look at, I'm sorry that it's kinda last second," Jenna looked confused but shrugged.  
"Sure, sounds important," Jenna said. Alex still looked apologetic though. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind, I promise. Now let's go make sure that Kyle doesn't run off." Alex smiled and gave Jenna a quick kiss before they hurried after Kyle. It was about fifteen minutes later that Peter showed up. Alex told Jenna that she'd be back in a minute and went over to the picnic table where Peter had set up his laptop.  
"Ok, show me what we've got," Alex said sitting down. Peter turned the laptop so she could look as well and started explaining.  
"And I just can't get the formula right," Peter said as he finished. "You got any ideas?" Alex looked at the formula for a minute before giving her input, they spent about fifteen minutes debating what should be changed before Alex just started typing in her ideas to his computer.  
"Look, just try it, it'll either work or it won't," Alex said turning the laptop to him. Peter read over it frowning.  
"Ok. I'll try it," Peter said, sounding unconvinced. Alex shrugged and stood up. But as she did her spider sense went off, she looked at Peter and saw that his eyes were darting around just like hers. Then the rumble started, not enough for anyone without super senses would feel or hear, but it was there.  
"Bathrooms over here!" Alex hissed and grabbed her bag. Peter did the same, both of them running, Peter shoving his laptop into his bag as they ran. It didn't take them long to get to the small bathrooms that were at the end of the park. They dashed in and changed into their suits. Alex unlocked the bathroom door but didn't go out. She grabbed her bag and climbed out the tiny window along where the ceiling and walls met.  
"Let's go," Alex heard Peter say from next to her. Alex nodded in acknowledgment and webbed herself up to the nearest building.  
"What's causing this?" Alex asked to no one. But when a small burst of static sounded next to her ear she jumped, she almost never used the coms so it surprised her.  
"Yo, you read me, Spider-Girl?" Peter asked.  
"Loud and clear, Webs," Alex replied. "Now, let's figure out what's causing this," Peter agreed and they split up looking around the park. But a few minutes later Peter said that he was going to head out and see how far away he could hear the rumbling from. Alex stayed by the park, she also texted Jenna to tell her to be careful, Alex wanted to tell her to go home, but that would just freak Jenna out even more. So Alex settled with just keeping a close eye on Jenna and Kyle for a while. About fifteen minutes later Alex watched as a group of workers climbed out of the sewers and left in a large van. If it wasn't for the glimpse of the people in the back of the van Alex wouldn't have thought anything of it, but she saw three people wearing masks and military-grade armor.  
"We got a problem," Peter said over the coms. "This is all over Queens, whatever it is, it's big." Alex suddenly saw the slow mist that was coming out of the sewers, it was like a fog machine, but she looked down the street and saw it coming out of all the drains.  
"Yea, a big problem," Alex said. "Is mist coming out of the storm drains around you?" She heard Peter suck in a breath.  
"Alex, get your friends out of there now!" Peter said sharply. "This isn't mist. I'm calling Mr. Stark." Alex was confused but started webbing herself towards the playground.  
"Ok. What is it then?" Alex asked. She could hear screams from Peter's end of the coms but didn't know why. Peter was yelling at some spectators and didn't answer right away.  
"Well, it is mist, but that's also what Inhumans call Terrigen!" Peter said. "I can't be over there right now, I'm calling Mr. Stark. Get people away from the mist!" Alex wasn't listening anymore. She swung through the park yelling for everyone to stay away from the mist. But when she saw Kyle running towards the front gate with Jenna running after him she went faster, because right outside the gate was the mist. Kyle stopped when he got to it and started jumping up and down in delight thinking it was from a fog machine or something. Alex relaxed too early, she thought that he wouldn't be affected, not many were. But then Jenna grabbed him just as he froze looking confused. Jenna picked him up and started walking back towards the park when she too froze. Alex was just a few feet from them when she saw the thin gray crust start to creep up Jenna's legs.  
"Jenna!" Alex yelled. Kyle was looking confused and mad as he tried to get the stuff off his hands. Jenna looked at Alex, and she looked scared, they had all heard of what happened to Inhumans. Alex landed right in front of them. "It's fine, don't worry." Alex didn't care that they were getting an audience, she took Kyle from Jenna and held her hand.  
"Jen, what's happening?" Kyle asked Jenna just looked at Alex with wide eyes. Alex took off her glasses and watched as Jenna was completely encased in the gray crusty stone, Kyle was also covered in the stuff. Alex was suddenly aware of the crowd that had gathered behind them, Alex knew she needed to get them back, depending on what powers Jenna and Kyle got, it could get dangerous fast.  
"Everyone get back!" Alex yelled. For a second nobody moved, but then they did as she asked. Then Alex felt the crust start to fall off Jenna's hands. 

She didn't let go, even when she felt the intense heat coming from Jenna's hands. Kyle started moving and Alex felt how cold he was. When all of the crust had fallen off of them she webbed Kyle to her side and grabbed Jenna. Then she took off, heading for Stark Tower as fast as she could. She was only slightly aware of the heat coming from Jenna and the icy cold coming from Kyle. She saw Tony fly past her and then her com burst static again.  
"You ok?" Tony asked.  
"Yea, but these two aren't," Alex said. "Where in the tower is safe for them?"  
"Take them to sub-level four," Tony told her. "I'll be back when I can." Then the coms clicked and Alex knew Tony had disconnected.  
"Sub-level four," Alex told herself and swung down to the ground by a back entrance. The door opened as she approached and she pulled Jenna along. Jenna seemed to be disoriented and dizzy. She went to the elevator and didn't even have to push a button. Tony must have told Friday where to take them because when the doors opened Alex saw sub-level four on the display above the elevator doors. She pulled Jenna along an kept an arm around Kyle. When they had been swinging, Kyle had clung tightly to Alex's suit. She wished she had been able to hold him while they had been in the air, but Alex had needed an arm for webs and an arm to carry Jenna. But the webs had done their job and kept him safely stuck to her side. Alex set Kyle down and realized just how freezing he was. Alex then looked around, sub-level four looked more like a doctors office than anything. It was large, yes, but that's what's it looked like. She led Jenna over to a bed and made her lay down, but by then Jenna wasn't so disoriented.  
"Alex, is Kyle ok?" Jenna asked worriedly.  
"He's fine, he's right here, see," Alex told her as she picked up Kyle. Jenna looked at Kyle who was looking around the room with wide eyes.  
"Why does my head feel like it was run over by a truck?" Jenna asked as she put a hand to her head. Alex didn't answer, because she looked at Kyle who was holding a small toy car, the car was covered in ice, and ice had started to form on Alex's arm where she was holding him. Alex carefully set him down on another bed and brushed the thin coat of ice off her arm. She was about to say something to him when she smelled smoke and Jenna jumped up screaming. Alex looked over and saw the bed Jenna had been sitting on was on fire. Alex used her webs to cover the flaming bed, her webs working just as well as a fire extinguisher. Alex turned back to Jenna and moved towards her, but Jenna backed away looking scared.  
"Jenna, it's ok, I'll help you," Alex said slowly. Jenna shakes her head and moves back even more. Alex stops and holds out a hand.  
"No no no no, I don't want to hurt you! I don't know how to stop this!" Jenna says her eyes wide. Alex shakes her head this time and takes off the rest of her mask.  
"Jen, you could never hurt me," Alex said moving closer. Jenna didn't move, and when Alex pulled her into a hug she started sobbing.  
"Everything feels so weird, my whole body is tingling and hot," Jenna said weakly. Alex brushes away her tears and smiles.  
"I'll help you, I promise," Alex tells her. Jenna nodded and Alex stood up pulling Jenna up too. Then the edge of her suit started smoking and Jenna pulled away quickly.  
"I'm sorry!" Jenna says panicked. Alex just patted the sleeve and grabbed Jenna's hand again. Jenna tried to pull away, but Alex pulled her into another hug.  
"You could never hurt me," Alex repeated and Jenna relaxed a little, but not much When Jenna pulled away she backed into a small table with some paper on it, the paper caught fire immediately. Alex just webbed it up and took Jenna's hand, it was hot, but not unbearable. Then they felt a blast of freezing cold air, they look over at Kyle who was sitting on what used to be a bed, now it was a block of ice. He looked confused and Jenna looked like she was going to pass out.  
"It happened to both of us?" Jenna asked looking at Alex. Alex nodded and walked over to Kyle.  
"Hey, Ky," Alex said softly. "I know you're confused, but I need you to listen to me." Kyle just looked even more confused.  
"Why?" Kyle asked. Alex gives him a small smile.  
"Because something happened that's made you special, and I need to talk to you," Alex says slowly. "You know that you made this ice, right?" Kyle nodded still looking confused.  
"Yea, so?" Kyle asked. "Now I have powers, just like the Avengers!" Alex sighed at his excitement, having powers wasn't bad, but he needed to learn to control them, so did Jenna.  
"Yes, but that means that you have to be careful with them, ok?" Alex told him. Kyle nodded smiling.  
"I will!" Kyle said jumping up from the bed and walked over to Jenna. Alex watched the small layer of frost he left on the ground. "Jenna! Look at this!" Kyle put a finger on the ground and a small pillar of ice started forming. Jenna didn't answer, she just gave him a small smile and watched from a few feet away. Kyle started walking around and looking at stuff, leaving more frost on the floor.  
"Ky, do you know if you can stop making ice?" Alex asked. Kyle looked up at her, then at the ground where the frost was forming around his feet.  
"I'll try," Kyle said and started walking again, there wasn't as much frost then, but it was still there. "No, I don't know how," Kyle said looking frustrated. Alex put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Alex told him, then looked at Jenna giving her the same message. Jenna gave her a small smile, but when she looked at her hands and saw the embers on her fingertips she backs away even more. But before Alex could say anything she heard the elevator descending, and then stop at their floor.  
"Alex! I need a hand!" Peter yelled as the elevator doors opened. Alex saw him carrying a large kid who Alex recognized from school fireman style, and behind them was a girl who was also from school. It was Peter's friends Ned and M.J, Ned was unconscious. She hurried and grabbed Ned from Peter, without her enhanced strength it would have been impossible for her to lift him, but she lifted him on to shoulders and carried him to one of the beds. She saw Peter go over to a shelf and pull down a container. When Alex put Ned down she felt a small electric shock, it was kinda like when someone shocks you after going down a slide, but a little stronger. She turned back to the elevator as she heard it descending again. And when it opened tony stepped out, he was still in his Iron Man suit, he looked around and then stepped out of the suit.  
"What happened." He asked looking at Alex and Peter. The three of them just looked at each other for a minute before M.J spoke up.  
"Can you guys just stop yelling already?" M.J asked with a hand to her head. "If you guys keep yelling this loud my heads going to explode."  
"M.J, no one's yelling," Peter said slowly. It dawned on Alex first what was going on, M.J was telepathic.  
"Guys, this is bad," Alex said looking at Tony. Tony nodded and sat down in a chair.  
"Spill, I want to know everything," Tony said. Alex and Peter started talking at the same time, then stop and gesture for the other to talk. Finally, Alex started to explain with some input from Peter. When they finished Tony was pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"It was hard enough to hide two super kids, now I got six!" Tony said. "As much as I'm for the Accords, they still haven't been amended. Ross will not make exceptions for anyone with powers, even a handful of teenagers." Alex and Peter looked at each other, they had guessed that something had been keeping Tony from making them sign the Accords, now they knew the reason.  
"That doesn't change the fact that we now have four people that don't know how to control their powers," Alex said looking over at Jenna who had been trying to blend into the wall, but when an old curtain next to her burst into flame, Alex webbed it up before she turned back to the others. Jenna moved to the other side of the room with Kyle following her asking her what was wrong.  
"We'll figure something out," Tony said and stood up. "I didn't see any signs that anyone else was affected, and the Watch Dogs only hit Queens with the Terrigen." Peter suddenly looked furious, Alex actually took a step back when she saw his face.  
"That was the Watch Dogs!" Peter said seething. "Of all the idiot filled hate organizations, it had to be the Watch Dogs! This is a new low, even for them." Alex watched as Peter cracked his knuckles and started pacing.  
"I've heard of the Watch Dogs, but don't they hunt down Inhumans?" Alex asked. Peter nodded still pacing.  
"Yea, but forcing people to get powers so that they could hunt them down, that's the most stupid idea ever!" Peter says. "Especially in New York, without a handle on their powers, new Inhumans could cause major damage. That's why they wanted to do it, they wanted to 'save' people from the 'rouge Inhumans'." Alex realized that she now had her fists clenched as well. She looked around and saw Jenna still trying to blend into the wall, M.J was sitting on the floor with her hands over her ears, Ned was still unconscious, and Kyle was making ice towers on a table nearby. Peter looked at M.J and went over to sit with her. Alex went over to Jenna and took her hand, Jenna kept trying to move away, but when she saw that Alex wasn't getting burnt she relaxed, but only a little.  
"Boss." Friday's voice startled all of them. "Someone is trying to hack into our system, and they are succe-" When Friday's voice got cut off Tony stood up quick and pulled out his phone, he started muttering to himself as he tapped the phone's screen so fast his fingers 

were a blur.  
"I am not in the mood for a hack battle right now," Tony said loudly and they all looked at him in confusion. "I know you can hear me, so get out of the system before I sue your sorry-" They all froze as a small crackle of static came through the speakers, then they heard quiet taps through the static.  
"Code." Ned groaned. All of the people in the room spun around to look at him. "Paper, need to write." Peter handed Ned a piece of paper and a pencil, Tony was muttering again, but this time he was muttering letters. The tapping went on for three minutes before with a final click it turned off.  
"Let me see that paper," Tony said holding out a hand put not looking at them. Peter threw Alex a confused glance and handed Tony the paper. Tony just stared at the paper.  
"Ned, what did it say?" Peter whispered, Ned just shrugged and gave Peter a blank look.  
"I don't know, I just wrote down the numbers," Ned said. "It was morse code." Then a look of understanding came over Peter, he grabbed the paper from Tony and grabbed a pencil. Tony tried to take the paper back but Peter didn't let him. When Peter stopped writing he went pale.  
"No, no, nope, this is not happening," Peter said and went to rip the paper, but Alex flipped over him and grabbed it. She read it and just stared at it, there was no way that this could be right.  
"Please tell me this isn't right, this can't be right," Alex said looking at Tony. Tony sat down again and didn't look at her.  
"Yup, apparently Ross knows about all of you," Tony said banging his fist on the table. "And I can't do anything about it!" Alex looked over at Jenna and Kyle.  
"I don't get it," Alex said thinking. "If he knows about us, why isn't he here?" She looked at Peter and the truth hit them at the same time.  
"May!"  
"Justin!" Peter and Alex shrieked at the same time. Kyle covered his ears, because as soon as Alex and Peter had taken one steep for the elevator everyone started yelling at once. M.J and Ned telling Peter to go check on their families as well. Jenna and Tony telling Peter and Alex to stay put and trying to calm everyone down.  
"They're in danger, Tony!" Alex yelled trying to push past Tony and Jenna. Alex had two seconds to jump back because Jenna's hands lit up like bonfires.  
"Enough!" Jenna yelled, the heat coming off her filled the entire room. "I get it! Our families are in danger, but we would make things worse!" Tony gave Jenna an appreciative look.  
"I don't care!" Alex and Peter yelled at the same time. M.J stood up, she looked like she was going to be sick, but she moved so she was standing in the middle of the argument.  
"Look, I get where you and Tony are coming from, I really do," M.J said. "But Alex and Peter are right, we need to protect our families." Jenna looked furious.  
"Alex, you are not going out there!" Jenna said glaring at Alex, Alex opened her mouth to say something, but Jenna cut her off. "I don't care! I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you! And yes I know you do this every night, but this is different, if Ross finds you, either of you, there's nothing we can do!" Alex looked at Peter and he nodded.  
"I'm sorry." They both say as they webbed Tony and Jenna's hands to the table behind them. Peter looks guiltily at Tony, Tony just sighed and nodded resigned.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jen," Alex says looking at Jenna, then she walked towards the elevator with Peter. Peter paused for a second, then turned around.  
"Keep an eye on them." Peter told M.J. "We'll make sure everyone's safe." Alex echoed the promise as they left.  
"We're going to be in huge trouble later." Alex sighed. Peter shuffled his feet nervously and nodded.  
"Yup." Peter breathed out looking at the ceiling. "But for now let's keep our heads in the game, and our friends families safe." Alex nodded as she put her mask on. Peter did the same and they exited the elevator. But when they did, they froze. All the TV's in the tower lobby were showing the same news report, and clear as day Peter and Alex saw their faces on TV.  
"Peter Benjamin Parker and Alexandra Spencer Turner are wanted by the US government for violation of the Sokovia Accords." The reporter was saying. "Along with a group of their friends." Then the TV lit up with the faces of Jenna, Kyle, M.J, and Ned.

 _Author's note:_

 _Ahh! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks! But here it is, chapter three! Stuff is just going to get better and better from here on in. :) Enjoy!_


	5. HYDRA

Alex felt like she was going to throw up, how could they put a five year old on a wanted poster? She pushed Peter to the doors and they headed out.  
"Call Ned and M.J's parents!" Alex yelled as they split up. "Tell them what happened and to get away from the city!" Peter yelled an affirmative and they swung towards back towards their apartments. On the way Alex called Jenna's parents and told them what happened, Jenna's mother promised to stay away from the city and her father promised to go join Jenna's mom in DC. Then Alex was swinging down her street faster than she ever had before. She didn't stop, even when she saw the black van's parked all around the building. She turned on her com and breathed a sigh of relief when it gave a small beep that signaled the connection.  
"Alex? What's wrong?" Peter asked. Alex stopped just before her apartment building.  
"They have my place surrounded, which means they probably means they'll be at yours as too," Alex whispered.  
"Alex, be careful," Peter warned. Alex didn't answer, she just turned off her com, she had just been giving Peter a heads up, she didn't need a lecture.  
"Alright, you want to mess with me, that's fine, but don't mess with my dad," Alex growled as she set off again. Alex could hear her blood roaring in her ears, she could feel her pulse rushing through her veins, no one messed with her family. She crashed through the living room window and looked at three men dressed in tactical gear. Justin was sitting on the couch looking furious.  
"Well, looks like the boss was right." the first guy said. "She did show." Alex just tilted her head in amusement.  
"Like you actually doubted the boss." Guy number three said. "Let's get this over with. Alexandra Turner, you're to come with us." Alex actually burst out laughing at that. The three guys looked at each other in confusion.  
"Sorry, sorry!" Alex said holding her sides as she laughed. "It's just... You really think you're going to win this, don't you?" Guy number two rolled his eyes and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Alex pulled off her mask still grinning, she held her hands in front of her, the guy moved closer and she webbed his feet to the floor, she quickly did the same thing to the other two.  
"What the?" Guy number two said stunned. Alex rolled her eyes and moved to Justin.  
"Amateurs." Alex scoffed as she motioned for Justin to follow her. He stood up with a questioning look but didn't ask anything yet. Alex pulled out her phone and used it to look around the door, there was no one around. She stepped out and headed for the stairwell, Justin right behind her. She hurried up the stairs heading for the roof, she was almost there when she heard shouting from a few floors below.  
"Alex, don't," Justin said noticing her backward glance.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going after them. I'm right behind you, just get to the roof!" Alex told him as she pulled her mask back on. Justin did as she asked and Alex started webbing up the stairwell, no one would be able to get through the sticky wall she had made. She hurried up the last few steps and joined Justin on the roof. She looked around and saw a helicopter a few blocks away, but for now, she and Justin were out of sight.  
"Alex, what's going on?" Justin asks looking around. "I saw you on the news, how did this happen?" Alex didn't answer, she was trying to get her com to work.  
"Crap," Alex muttered. Then the quiet beep sounded. "Thank god!" She breathed, but then she heard the sounds of Peter fighting.  
"Alex, what up?" Peter said in a falsely cheery voice. Alex just shook her head at how crazy he was when fighting.  
"I'm heading back to base now," Alex told him and grabbed Justin's arm pulling him towards the edge of the roof. She knew Peter would know that 'base' would mean the tower, she wasn't going to say the exact location over the coms. "See you there." Alex reloads her web shooters and turns around. Alex grabs Justin's arm again and swings down. It's not long before she realizes that something's wrong, the streets are empty, her spider sense starts going off. She misjudged her next swing and went face first into a brick wall. She grabbed Justin with her webs and slowed his descent just enough, Justin landed on his feet, even if he was a bit shaky. Alex, on the other hand, landed on her shoulder, and she felt every spark of pain that the fall caused. She pulled herself up and looked around, they were in a small ally, she staggered towards the road with Justin right behind her. She got up and looked around, again, it was eerily quiet.  
"Come on," Alex said to Justin. She got a few feet before her spider sense really started going off. "Run." Justin looked at her in confusion.  
"No, you are not staying out here alone," Justin said. Alex just grabbed him and started using her webs again, she set him down in another ally and pulled off her mask.  
"Look, I need you to get out of here," Alex said. "I'm getting a really bad feeling and I don't want anything to happen to you." Justin didn't move. Alex sighed was about to argue with him, but her spider sense went haywire, she jumped out of the way just in time to see a dart fly passed her shoulder by less than an inch. She ran out of the ally and started swinging as fast as she could go, she had to lead them away from Justin. She turned a corner and her spider sense screamed at her again, but this time she didn't swing out of the way in time, she felt the sting as the dart hit the back of her shoulder. She landed on the ground and tossed the dart away. She looked around and saw someone on top of one of the shorter buildings, what really caught her eye was the red octopus on his uniform. She knew that symbol, it was H.Y.D.R.A. She looked around again, and that's when she saw the helicopter flying nearby. She started heading down the street again, but she knew that something was wrong, her vision was starting to go fuzzy, and everything was so loud. She vaulted over a building and misjudged her next shot with her webs, she crashed down into another ally. She pulled her mask off as she tried to get herself to breathe after getting the wind knocked out of her.  
"Alex, you ok?" Peter's voice was abnormally loud through the coms. Your suit is sending some crazy vitals, your blood pressure is super high." Alex was going to answer, but bright spots appeared in her vision making her stumble back and slide down the alley wall.  
"H.Y.D.R.A." She groaned as she tried to stand up again. "H.Y.D.R.A's here." She barely noticed the black van pull in front of the ally.  
"What! I'm on my way, don't move!" Peter practically yelled. Alex saw the people climbing out of the van, all wearing H.Y.D.R.A uniforms. She pushed her self to her feet and put on her glasses back on, she needed to focus.  
"Tell Jenna," Alex paused. "Tell her I'm sorry." Alex was dimly aware of Peter yelling at her to not do anything stupid, to stay put. She turned to face the H.Y.D.R.A agents running towards her. She managed to get a few of them with her webs, but her vision wasn't helping her aim. After about five minutes of playing defense, she tripped over a can and fell flat on her face, she tasted blood but didn't stop. She tried to push herself to her feet, but a wave of dizziness made her stay down. She heard the boots running towards her, she felt herself be pulled to her feet, but then a wall of fire materialized in front of her. She was dropped to the ground and when she looked up, she saw Jenna and Peter.  
"Get away from her," Jenna said deadly calm, her eyes flashing in the fire and her fingers glowing. Peter shrugged and stepped forward.  
"You heard the lady, back off," Peter said, but then he jumps and spins around grabbing a dart from his arm. "So not cool." Alex wanted to yell a warning, but she could barely move. Peter and Jenna almost knocked out all of the agents, but there were still a few left when Peter started feeling the effects of whatever the dart had on it. Alex had just started wondering where Tony was when Peter missed one of the agents and got knocked out. Jenna tried to finish fighting off the agents, but unlike Peter and Alex, she was inexperienced. Jenna got a few more good hits in before she got knocked out. Alex managed to stand up to get over to Jenna, the agents weren't paying attention to her. Alex managed to get over to where Jenna was unconscious before she passed out, the lasting she remembered was grabbing Jenna's hand.  
Alex didn't know how long she had been out, but when she woke up she could tell that she was in a van, and that she was sitting next to someone. She opened her eyes just a crack and saw that she was in between Peter and Jenna. Across from her was one of the H.Y.D.R.A agents, the agent hadn't noticed that she was awake, so Alex pretended to still be unconscious. Her shoulder ached and she could feel dried blood where she had busted her nose tripping over the can. Alex tested the cuffs that were on her wrists, and it was then that she realized that her web shooters were gone.  
"Vibranium." Peter breathed out next to her. "Won't break." Alex tapped on his hand to say that she understood. She opened her eyes again. Peter was pretending to be unconscious as well, so she quickly closed her eyes again.  
"Do you know where we are?" Alex asked in a whisper. "Did Justin get away?" The agent was looking out her window and not noticing that they were talking.  
"No, but it's dawn, so we've been on the road for about a day," Peter whispered back. "And yes, Justin away. Don't worry. Mr. Stark will find us, I know it." Alex then remembered that Tony hadn't been in the ally fighting with them.  
"Where was he?" Alex asked keeping an eye on the agent. "Why didn't he help us?"  
"Ross called a meeting, Tony didn't know we went to help

you," Peter said apologetically. "I didn't think that it was going to end up this bad." Alex snorted quietly and grinned.  
"Just our luck, huh?" Alex asked smirking.  
"Na, just mine," Peter said. Then the agent looked up and saw them. Peter and Alex pretend to be unconscious again, but the damage was done.  
"Hey, Keven, they're awake." The agent told someone up front. Alex sat up straight and glared at the woman, but can't stop the wince as she stretched out her sore shoulder. "You know, you're not exactly threatening right now." Alex shrugged, but the woman's almost bored expression confused her. It was a long time before anyone spoke out loud again, Alex and Peter were using code to talk by tapping the other's wrist, but when Jenna started to wake up they stopped.  
" _Don't use English_ ," Alex told her quietly in Italian. Both of them spoke Italian pretty well, so the required language class wasn't so useless after all.  
" _Ok. How long was I out_?" Jenna asked. Alex gave a small shrug and winced as her shoulder throbbed.  
" _We don't know, but we think about a day_ ," Alex told her. " _Peter and I have a plan, it'll work, you just have to play along_." Jenna nodded. Alex smiled at her.  
" _Ok, but do I get to know the plan_?" Jenna asked. Alex shook her head.  
" _Not yet, but soon, I promise_ ," Alex told her apologetically. Jenna just shrugged and smiled at Alex, Alex smiled back and ran a hand over Jenna's.  
" _I trust you_ ," Jenna said softly. Alex smiled back and they fell into silence again. Alex started using code to talk with Peter again. About an hour later Peter and Alex had a few plans that could work, and they started with plan A.  
"Can your powers melt the cuffs?" Alex asked so softly that Jenna almost missed it. Jenna gave her an unsure glance. "Don't worry, you can do this." Jenna frowned and shook her head.  
"I can't do this. What if I lose control?" Jenna whispered frantically. Alex gave her an encouraging smile and nudged Peter once as a signal.  
"You could never hurt me," Alex told Jenna. Jenna closed her eyes and felt a roar of warmth that she had started to recognize when she used her powers. It took about five minutes before Jenna felt the pressure on her wrists evaporate. She smiled at Alex and quietly put a hand on Alex's cuffs so she could melt those as well. As soon as Alex felt her wrists were free she smiled at Jenna. Alex started stretching her wrists out without the agent nearby noticing, then she nudged Peter again.  
"Do it," Peter said so quietly that only Alex heard him. She grinned and slowly brought her hands around from behind her back.  
"Get Peter's cuffs," Alex whispered and gave her a small smile, Jenna realized what Alex was going to do a split second before Alex did it. Alex leaped over Peter and punched the agent, Alex then looked up front and smiled. "He's wearing headphones! And with these seats, he can't see us!" Peter almost laughs but turned it into an amused snort. Alex moved to the back of the van and looked out the back.  
"Ok, how many vans?" Peter asked when she sat back down with them, just then with a small snap Peter's cuffs break apart.  
"Well, it's more than one," Alex said. "But it's not vans." Both Peter and Jenna turn around to see what they are being escorted by. Peter whistled softly.  
"They need a full military style escort for us? I'm honored." Peter said with a smirk, but his eyes are narrow and calculating. It might look military, but this was unmistakably H.Y.D.R.A "Are our web shooters in here?" Alex grabbed the unconscious agents bag to look for the web shooters, inside were a few granola bars and a water bottle, but no web shooters. Then she went to the back of the van and comes back a few minutes later empty handed.  
"All tactical gear," Alex said with a sigh. "But, I did find this," Alex said holding out a small marble. Jenna just looked at it in confusion, but Peter's face lit up with a smile.  
"This could work, it would just blind them long enough for us to get away." Peter said and looked at Alex. "Be ready to run." Peter moved to the back of the van and was about to open the back door when the guy up front suddenly looked back and saw them.  
"We got a problem." The driver said into his coms. Peter threw the back doors open and tossed the marble at the huge van behind them, the 'marble' exploded into a haze of smoke and sparks. Peter grabbed Jenna and Alex's hands and pulled them out of the car with him. They landed on a grassy hill and rolled to a stop, they jumped up as soon as they stopped rolling and started running towards a large corn field.  
"Come on!" Alex yelled when she saw that the H.Y.D.R.A agents were now chasing them, but they still had a good head start. She grabbed Jenna's hand and pulled her along. "Don't stop!" Peter dived into the field head first with Jenna right on his heels. Alex hung back for a split second to throw a mocking salute to the H.Y.D.R.A agents, then hurried to catch up with her friends. They crashed out of the cornfield and found themselves in a huge clearing with some woods to their left.  
"Let's go!" Peter said and started for the woods. But Alex grabbed him and shook her head.  
"No! They'll expect that!" Alex said, but Peter and Jenna didn't listen, they just headed towards the woods anyway. Alex sighed and chased after them. They ran through the trees for about fifteen minutes before Alex grabbed both Peter and Jenna by the arms stopping them. "Up here, come on!" Alex said and started climbing up a huge tree. Peter followed her but Jenna couldn't reach the branches, Alex and Peter had been using their powers to climb. Alex went back down and motioned for Jenna to get on her back, Jenna did and Alex started climbing again, but using her left arm more than her right, her shoulder was still injured, but her healing should kick in as soon as she could rest. The tree was an old oak, so once they got up the branches were more like benches. The thick branches from above and below gave them good cover, no one would be able to see them. The three of them just sat on the branch and tried to catch their breath. Jenna sat with her back to the trunk of the tree while Peter and Alex sat out on the branch. Peter was fiddling with his suit while Alex watched, Jenna was still trying to catch her breath, unlike the other two, she didn't have a super recovery time.  
"Ugh, I hate H.Y.D.R.A!" Peter exclaimed in annoyance. "I can't get Droney to work!" Alex just sighed and pulled herself up the next branch and hung upside down, her hair fell into her face and she huffed in frustration. Jenna pulled out her hair-tie and handed it up to Alex, then Jenna leaned back against the tree trunk. She liked the feeling of being up high, she could watch the light filter through the branches and smell the faint smell of pine trees.  
"Peter, just give it up, they disabled all our tech," Alex said with a sigh as Peter kept fiddling with the front of his suit where his small drone was hidden.  
"I'll get it to work, just wa-" He stopped when both her and Alex heard the sound of people crashing through the underbrush far below them. Jenna just looked at them in confusion, she didn't realize they had heard something because of their enhanced hearing.  
"What?" Jenna asked, but Alex flipped down from where she had been to cover Jenna's mouth with her hand.  
"Shhh!" Alex hissed, then Jenna heard it too, and now whoever was below them was talking.  
"I don't care! Ross is not going to be happy that they slipped through our fingers!" Said a man. Alex and Peter lowered themselves down a few branches quietly, now they could see a sliver of the ground through the leaves, and also see the two people below.  
"Yea, but still, these kids are smart, I don't know if we're going to find them." Said the other person, this one a woman.  
"Smart or not, I don't want to be the one on the other end of Ross's anger when we turn up empty handed." Said the man. Peter and Alex looked at each other, from what these people were saying, Ross was H.Y.D.R.A.  
"Just get Ross to call Stark and tell him that we have the kids, that'll get Stark to back off from trying to mess with the Accords." Said the woman. Alex grabbed Peter to stop him from going down there making the branches rustle, she knew that he wanted more information, but they couldn't give up their location just yet. But the small rustle that they caused made the two people below them start looking around.  
"Come on, I think it came from this way." The guy said quietly. They hurried off and Alex breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Peter!" Alex hissed. Peter just stared at his fingers guiltily.  
"Sorry," Peter mumbled. "It's just if they want us for leverage against Mr. Stark, why would they let total amateurs be the ones to guard us?" Alex thought about that, and the more she did, the more things didn't add up. Why would they let a bunch of amateurs guard them? Alex came up with a few different theories as they climbed back up to where Jenna was sitting and leaning over the branch to look at them. They told Jenna what they heard and why they thought something wasn't right.  
"So, I think there are a few different reasons," Alex said still thinking. "The most likely is that Ross has bigger fish to fry, which means we weren't his top priority." Peter thinks for a minute before nodding.  
"So, what could Ross have had his agents doing that was more important than us?" Peter asked thinking. "Ross wants Mr. Stark to stay out of his way and to let him control the Accords more than anything. So since he apparently knows who we are, why would he risk losing that leverage because of some amateurs?" Alex thought for a minute before answering, but Jenna beat her to it.  
"Could he have a lead on the rouge Avengers?" Jenna asked.

Peter snapped his fingers and pointed at her smiling.  
"Bingo." He said. "Got it in one." But Alex wasn't convinced, there was another angle Ross was playing, but what was it? Then an idea formed in Alex's head, and she felt that this one was more likely.  
"Guys, I think I know what Ross wants," Alex says. "If we're right and Ross is H.Y.D.R.A, they want the Winter Soldier back right? Then say that Ross thinks that Tony knows how to contact Captain America." Peter's eyes went wide, but then he looked confused.  
"But again, why risk us escaping?" Peter asked. Jenna is just observing the two of them and stopped herself from laughing when she watched them slowly move until they are hanging upside down again, over the past few months she had seen that Alex likes to be on her ceiling to do homework and stuff, looked like Peter does too. But Jenna was also trying to unravel the mystery, but she doesn't know as much about the hero world as Peter and Alex do, so just sat back and listened.  
"Well, that's the part I'm still trying to unravel," Alex said in a low hum, the same tone she uses when she is trying to figure out a homework assignment. Jenna was watching the two of them when she thinks of an answer, and when she finished thinking it she almost falls out of the tree.  
"Um, I think I have an answer, but it's not good," Jenna said slowly. Peter and Alex jumped back up onto the branch at the same time and looked at her expectantly. "Well, if this guy wants to use us as leverage, he needs to know how to control our powers, but we would never just show him what we can do, so he would want to test us. And what's the best way to do that?" the three of them share an uneasy look and glance around.  
"Let us escape and then come for us just when we think we're in the clear," Peter said standing up and starts climbing to get a better view of the area.  
"Thus revealing our strengths," Alex said more to herself, but Jenna hears. Alex moved to go join Peter, but Jenna grabbed her hand and looked her dead in the eye.  
"And weaknesses," Jenna told her. Alex realized what Jenna was telling her, the two of them are each others weakness, and that could be dangerous  
"Don't worry," Alex says squeezing her hand. Jenna nodded and let go. But the thing both of them were thinking was what would happen if they were over or underestimating H.Y.D.R.A. If they were wrong about even one thing it could ruin everything, and that was something that none of them wanted.  
"Guess what!" Peter said excitedly as he and Alex landed right in front of Jenna, interrupting her train of thought.  
"Peter got that drone thing of his to work!" Alex said excitedly. Jenna watched as Peter turned the drone on and started cheering happily, but Alex shushed him quickly.  
"Sorry, just happy," Peter said with a grin. Alex just smacked him on the arm and gave him a pointed look. "Fine, fine! Droney, call Mr. Stark." The drone beeped twice and a hole appeared, for a second it was blank, but then Tony's worried face was being projected. The three of them all let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.  
"Peter! Are you guys ok?" Tony asked, from the way his camera was shaking and the way he was panting it was clear he was running.  
"Yea, we're fine," Peter told him. "We don't know where we are though, well, we're hiding in a tree but that doesn't help much." Tony held up a hand and Peter stops rambling.  
"Don't worry, the second the drone turned on I got your location," Tony said. "Just stay there." The three of them promised him they would, but he didn't hang up the call. It was about fifteen minutes later, Tony was joking around with Peter as he flew the Iron Man suit as fast as it could go, Jenna and Alex were sitting back keeping an ear out for any trouble. Then Peter and Jenna tensed up as their spider senses went crazy.  
"Mr. Stark," Peter said looking around. "ETA?" Tony saw how tense Peter had become, and from the higher pitch of the wind through the coms they guessed he was pushing the suit to the max.  
"Fifteen minutes Kiddo, just fifteen minutes," Tony said. Peter and Alex were still looking around, but they didn't hear anything.  
"Stay here," Alex told Peter and Jenna. She jumped down the branches like a staircase and stopped on the last big one before the ground, she could be seen from here, but she needed to get a good view of the ground. She looked around and didn't see anything, but she jumped back as her spider sense screamed at her, and she jumped as a laser thing sliced through the branch she had been standing on.  
"Run!" She yelled as she fell. She heard the wind whistle as she fell the last fifteen feet, she hit a few small branches as she fell, but it was the impact that knocked the breath out of her. She had tried to land on her feet, or at least roll, but she whacked her still healing shoulder which changed her angle, super healing or not, it still hurt like fire. Alex lay on the ground panting for longer she had time for, as soon as she had fallen she had heard the sound of boots crashing through the woods. Now they were surrounding the tree, Peter and Jenna were trapped. Alex tried to sit up but her back and ribs protested loudly, she gritted her teeth and jumped up, fighting back a wave of nausea she looked around. Five agents, all H.Y.D.R.A, and these were definitely not amateurs, their suits were different and they had bigger toys. Alex eyed the alien looking weapons they were carrying, on a normal day she might, might, have been able to take these guys on, but in her condition, she knew it was useless. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try, so she lunged for the closest agent and tackled him. Her speed came in handy, but once she lost the element of surprise, she knew she would lose.  
"Alex!" Peter yelled as he came leaping out of the tree. Alex turned to look at him and that moment of distraction cost her, she felt her feet be swept out from under her and she went crashing down, her already aching back and ribs screamed at her, but she went to sit up anyway, but someone behind her pulled her back down again. She heard Peter yell her name again, but her powers were making everything too bright and loud, she couldn't think straight. Then she saw Jenna, she standing on one of branches trying to get down, none of the agents had seen her yet, Alex knew she had to keep them distracted from the tree, she had to give Jenna an opening to escape. With that in mind, she threw off whoever had been holding her down and jumped up. Most of the other agents were fighting Peter, but the one who had been holding Alex down wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Alex turned to see what he was staring at, and then she felt her blood start pumping even faster than it already was.  
"Stop!" Jenna yelled and jumped down from the tree, she had managed to get to a branch low enough for her to jump from, and her hands were engulfed in flames. Alex shook head and tried to get her attention.  
"Get out! Move! Run!" Alex was mouthing frantically as Jenna didn't move. Jenna was putting off so much heat Alex could feel it from where she was standing. Jenna looked over at Peter who was still trying to throw off the two agents holding him down, and in that time Alex felt something sharp press into the back of her neck.  
"So, you're the two who Tony Stark values so much." Said a voice behind Alex. Alex recognized it, it was Secretary Ross himself. Alex glanced behind her and out of the corner of her eye she saw him, and the small needle pressed against her neck. But Ross was not the one with the needle, the person holding the needle was a woman with long silver blond hair, but her face was covered by a black mask. Jenna let the fire on her hands go out when she saw Alex, but she was thinking of a plan, if she could just keep the attention on herself, then Alex could surprise everyone and get them out of there.  
"Get lost," Alex told Ross, but she looked at Jenna. Ross chuckled and moved in front of her. Alex looked around without moving her head. Peter was now in handcuffs again, when she looked at Jenna again there was a man coming up behind her, she went to yell a warning, but Ross shook his head at her.  
"Don't." Ross said to Alex. "I would rather do this the easy way, so just keep quiet." It took Alex two seconds to make her decision.  
" _Run now_ ," Alex said calmly in Italian, but the woman holding the needle behind Alex snapped her fingers. Jenna was about to follow Alex's orders, but she was grabbed and a glowing pair of cuffs were put on her. Alex went to run forward when the woman grabbed her around the neck. "Let her go!" Alex snarled at Ross. The woman tightened her grip on Alex and Ross just sighed.  
"I told you I wanted to do this the easy way!" Ross said sadly. "When I read your file I thought you would be smarter than this." Alex just glared at him.  
"Oh come on!" Peter said suddenly. "You know I'm the one Mr. Stark cares about, just let them go." Alex stared at Peter. What was his play?  
"Yes, well, we'll see about that," Ross said. Alex felt her feet be swept out from under her for the second time that day, but this time she fell onto her knees. She felt the Vibranium cuffs lock her wrists in place, but she didn't move. Alex was thinking, she could make a plan, they could get out of this she knew it. "Bring the other two over here." The agents followed Ross's orders and Peter and Jenna were soon next to Alex.  
"Hey man! Just let them go!" Peter said as he's shoved down next to Alex. Ross just looks at him with a disappointed expression.  
"How are you the top of your class and still not understand?" Ross asked exasperatedly. "I don't have time to teach a bunch of teens about global safety, so just sit and be quiet." Peter and Alex glared

at Ross. But Jenna, Jenna kept her head down thinking, if she could figure a way out of this they could keep Tony from flying into a trap, even though he knew perfectly that he was flying into a trap by now.  
"Well, I don't see Mr. Stark anywhere near us, so humor me," Peter said shrugging. Ross looked at Peter in annoyance but didn't say anything. "Alright, don't talk, we can just sit here nice and quiet," Peter muttered. Alex rolled her eyes at that and felt Jenna's hand slip into hers, Alex shifted her wrists so she could keep holding her hand without it being too uncomfortable.  
" _Keep an eye out, any chance, you take it_ ," Alex told her quietly, then jumped a little when the woman who had the needle pressed it against Alex's neck again.  
" _Good luck with that_." The woman said and moved back. Now Alex was mad, she couldn't use code with Peter, and the woman spoke Italian so she couldn't talk to Jenna either. Alex glanced at Jenna and saw her determination, and Alex had to admit, she wished that it was as easy for her to be calm as Jenna was, Alex might be keeping a strong face, but she was nervous. Things could turn even worse any second, and if that happened, she couldn't do anything. They sat there for about eight minutes before the sound of the Iron Man suit was audible to Alex and Peter, another minute before anyone else noticed.  
"Alright, now you get that lesson in global safety," Ross said smiling at Peter. Jenna and Alex looked at Peter to see him smirking.  
"We'll see who gets a lesson," Peter said. Ross was about to say something to Peter when Tony landed right across from them, and he was mad.

 _Authors note:_

 _Sits down almost three months ago, "I can get this done in week! Easy!" Today. "Oops, it's been three months, I guess I should update my story."_

 _I love you my readers! Sorry this took so long!_


End file.
